Una Canción de Navidad
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Tom los contemplaba, dulcemente curioso, y a Harry no le pareció raro encontrarlo tan hermoso. (Regalo de Navidad para Madhara Flux).


_¡Maddy-bells, Maddy-bells! ¡Feliz navidad (atrasada) para Madhara Flux, mi Dama Oscura! Hace más tiempo del que recuerdo hablamos de algo así. Pero, como es obvio, mis fanfics tienen vida propia. Comencé a escribir y simplemente... surgió así. ¡Lo siento! ;A;_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Sólo me pertenecen las rimas con poca gracia y la trama, además de las buenas intenciones. ¡El resto es de JK y de Maddy!_

 _ **Advertencias:** Menciones de abuso físico y psicológico. Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Quizá haya una mención descuidada al suicidio. ¿Un final abierto? Jé. _

_**Advertencia sobre la narrativa:** Seguramente pueda parecerles entre raro y cómico la forma en que este fic está escrito. Me gustaría explicar que está basado (un poco, al menos) en los tipos de poesías de los cuentos navideños, con palabras suaves y un ritmo infantil. _

_Si no te gusta y no eres Maddy, lo siento, shu uwu ¡Maddy, love u!_

* * *

 _Había una vez, en un colegio ideal,_

 _un grupo de niños que no paraban de cantar._

 _Cantaban en las fiestas y en los bailes,_

 _en las recepciones y en los actos escolares._

 _¡Uno de los niños tenía una voz sensacional!_

 _Y soñaba con todo el mundo algún día visitar._

 _París y su torre Eiffel, baladas de amor;_

 _Italia y sus comidas, llenándolo de calor;_

 _¡llegar hasta las estrellas era poco para sus sueños!_

 _Pero como era un mestizo, todos sabían que no iba a llegar lejos._

 _Tenía la belleza suficiente para gustar,_

 _la voz necesaria para admirar,_

 _la sonrisa iluminada para maravillar,_

 _¿pero lo suficiente para triunfar?_

 _Un sueño se escapaba_

 _entre sus ojitos de esmeralda,_

 _todas las noches, lágrima a lágrima._

 _¿Quién lo vería,_

 _quién lo ayudaría,_

 _a su cabeza elevar?_

 _¿Quién estaría,_

 _Quién lo acompañaría,_

 _para conseguir el mundo conquistar?_

 _Una noche estrellada_

 _el niño levantó la cabeza de la almohada_

 _pensando que nunca sería amado,_

 _que su voz se perdería en el silencio más cerrado._

 _Entonces, una estrella fugaz decidió pasar,_

 _y el niño un chillido feliz decidió soltar._

 _¡Deseo, deseo!_

 _¡Un deseo solamente!_

 _¡Mucho cuidado con lo que se pide,_

 _porque se tiene en cuenta lo que se siente!_

 _El niño cerró los ojos,_

 _fuerte-fuerte-fuerte,_

 _cruzó los dedos,_

 _lenta-lentamente,_

 _y deseó_

 _alguien que lo ayudara a encontrar la felicidad._

…

Harry abrió los ojos, bostezando y estirándose en su nido abrigado de mantos. Un bulto estaba a su lado, interrumpiendo su matutina manera de recibir un día cargado de desagrado. Frunciendo la nariz, creyó que se trataría sin lugar a duda de Ernie, habiendo sido expulsado de su cama por el gato que deambulaba por la Sala Común, de cola peluda y rostro gruñón. Cuando se volteó, sus ojos contemplando, no pudo evitar gritar del espanto.

—¿¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ!?

Un rostro lindo abrió los ojos. Molesto, dos gemas sacadas de un calendario de adviento, copos de nieve metalizados, belleza espectral de dioses idealizados.

—Tom —murmuró su compañero extraño, arrugando la nariz y suspirando de cansancio—. Y tú eres Harry, ¿no es así?

Harry asintió con sorpresa, observando que el chico era quizá de su misma apariencia. Pelo negro y ojos claros, tintándose en un verde esperanzado. Mirada suave, persuasiva, y dientes blancos, ancha sonrisa.

—¿De dónde me conoces? —preguntó Harry, cargado de dudas. Y Tom lo miró intrigado, como si en su mente no pudiera hallar a nadie más tarado.

—Yo te conozco, Harry Potter —murmuró Tom, inclinándose sobre él como una fiera, con movimientos hábiles y dedos de hiedra, suaves contra sus mejillas y haciéndole temblar las rodillas—. Tú has deseado justo anoche a una estrella el poder de convertirte en una, de triunfar y ser amado, de ser aplaudido y galardonado. Confía en mí, Harry Potter. El mundo te pertenecerá en sólo siete noches.

Harry dejó que Tom tomara su mano, sonriendo como quien por fin ha hallado algo por lo que salir del fango.

…

 _Harry había cumplido tres años_

 _y su padrino lo había llevado a pedir regalos._

 _¡Niño listo, niño listo! Móntate en mi espalda,_

 _y su padrino era un perro_

 _de pelo lanudo y patas largas._

 _Harry reía en su lomo pidiendo dulces casa por casa,_

 _¡todos asombrados por su disfraz sin saber lo que implicaba!_

 _Harry cantó muchas noches después,_

 _no por primera vez, pero sí por primer amor,_

 _sus dedos vagando errantes en las teclas del piano,_

 _su voz alcanzando melodías envidiables en primer plano._

 _¡Harry, Harry, cantas precioso!,_

 _le dijo Remus en voz alta,_

 _besó su mejilla y lo bajó de la banca,_

 _alcanzándole un chocolate con malvaviscos,_

 _le dijo en voz baja:_

 _"Tendrás un futuro que nadie jamás ha visto"._

…

Harry miraba sorprendido a sus despistados compañeros, que actuaban como si no estuviera junto a alguien nuevo. Nadie conocía a su invitado, pero todos lo saludaban con la mano, y Harry hasta se sentía celoso cuando Tom sonreía a otros insulsos odiosos.

El profesor Flitwick ensayaba, moviendo su batuta más alta que su estatura, riendo a carcajadas cada vez que del estante de libros se deslizaba, acabando por caerse en dos rompiendo aquella larga vara. Harry lo ayudó, por supuesto, y el profesor Flitwick sacó su batuta de repuesto. Tom los contemplaba, dulcemente curioso, y a Harry no le pareció raro encontrarlo tan hermoso.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó el profesor Flitwick, por primera vez, con su expresión perpleja de mestizo del revés. Harry se sintió ofendido consigo mismo por pensar tal cosa, pero Tom se adelantó con una sonrisa preciosa.

—Me llamo Tom Riddle, profesor —saludó, su cabeza agachando con elegancia, su expresión desbordando inocencia que iba, con su mirada, en perfecta concordancia—. Fui trasladado desde Durmstrang, señor. Quinto año y Slytherin, es un placer conocerlo por fin.

Estrechando su mano, Tom desplegó sus palabras como un manto de calma. Los niños del coro tomaron su lugar, aunque el profesor tuviera muy pocas ganas de hacerlos cantar. Harry compuso un puchero, sintiéndose ignorado, pero Tom fue a primera fila y observó su ensayo.

Harry entonó bonito, y Flitwick receló un poquito. Tom arrugaba el rostro, concentrado, y Harry pensaba qué podría hacer que alguien tan lindo como Tom se viera tan malo. Cuando el ensayo acabó, Harry se marchó, la mano de Tom tomando y llevándoselo con él a todos lados.

Un rico almuerzo después, estómagos llenos de tarta de nuez, Harry chilló de emoción después de clase cuando en las carteleras su nombre estaba, remarcado en tinta dorada, incluso delante que la muchacha más guapa, como el artista principal del Coro de Plata. Había importado su voz, una vez, no su desalineada presencia ni su pequeñez. ¡Era feliz y feliz en una noche nevada! Pero aún no era ni la primera, y faltaban seis noches para que Tom se marchara.

…

 _Cuando Harry cumplió seis años_

 _su padrino con un par de copas de más_

 _le contó que su madre lo había amado en su vientre demasiado,_

 _y había elegido que él viviera incluso aunque la vida a ella se la hubiera llevado._

 _Y así fue._

 _Su padre no superó el dolor,_

 _colgándose a la manera muggle_

 _desde las vigas de la habitación._

 _¡Remus se había enojado demasiado_

 _cuando llegó y los halló a ambos llorando!_

 _Limpió sus lágrimas y golpeó sus cabezas_

 _con palabras de seguridad y certeza;_

 _la familia no se abandona ni con la muerte,_

 _siempre vivirán en tu mente._

 _Harry nunca conoció a su madre,_

 _y su padre colgó sus ideas cuando tenía tres meses;_

 _pero conoció a sus padres que lo amaron,_

 _y jamás de su lado se apartaron._

 _…_

Harry no despertó con Tom a su lado, pero en el desayuno con tostadas lo estaba esperando. A nadie le resultaba raro que una falsa serpiente conviviera entre tejones, pero a ningún profesor tampoco le resultaba raro que a Harry lo molieran a empujones.

—¡Tu papá era un cobarde, Potter! —le gritaba un chico desde la otra mesa, y Harry le lanzaba la tetera por la cabeza.

—¡Tu mamá era una puta! —le gritaba una zorra de tercero, y Harry esperaba que pasara lo suficientemente cerca para maldecirla con bichos en la cabeza.

—¡Tu padrino es un enfermo al que le gusta que le den por culo! —chillaba indignada un águila sin cerebro, y Harry pasaba a su lado para hundirle la cabeza en la tarta de cerezas.

Tom observó cómo Harry acabó castigado después de la cena, perdiéndose el postre y el ensayo, el profesor Flitwick muy decepcionado con sus arrebatos. Tom le guardó una porción de tarta de melaza, y permaneció por la noche en su cama, limpiando una a una todas sus lágrimas. Las estrellas se llevaron otra noche, y faltaban cinco más para que Tom se marchase.

…

 _Cuando Harry cumplió siete se dio cuenta,_

 _pensando que siempre había sido un tonto,_

 _que sus padres eran pareja._

 _Nunca lo había pensado porque eran sus padres,_

 _papá Sirius, papá Remus;_

 _¿cómo pensar que eran algo además de su familia?_

 _Una mocosa le gritó en el campo de Quidditch_

 _¡hijo de dos maricas, pendejo infeliz!_

 _Y Harry la persiguió con su escoba nueva,_

 _aun oliendo a barniz,_

 _hasta patearla lo suficientemente fuerte_

 _para que jamás olvidara que con su familia no había que meterse._

 _Remus lo había regañado,_

 _Sirius lo había felicitado._

 _Falsamente con la niña al final se había disculpado,_

 _y el tema nunca más habían tocado._

 _¿Qué le importaba a Harry si sus papás se amaban entre sí?_

 _Ya le gustaría a él (soñaba repetidamente)_

 _tener a alguien que lo amara_

 _como diariamente se aman ellos._

 _…_

—Hoy, Harry, serás un buen niño —le hizo prometer Tom sin siquiera moverlo de su sitio—. No golpearás a nadie y llegarás a tu ensayo. Yo iré a buscar algo para que luego nos divirtamos un rato.

Harry botaba de la emoción. Practicó la letra diez veces en su habitación, desayunó ignorando todos los gritos y usándolos a su favor, mentalmente transformándolos en vítores por debajo de sí, sonriendo cada vez más y más feliz.

El profesor Flitwick felicitó su voz y su desempeño, llenándole el corazón de ilusiones y sueños. Sus compañeros le aplaudieron efusivamente, y para Harry cada aplauso fue un golpe nuevo luego.

Salió con la cabeza en alto esperando lo peor, encontrándose a Tom en la puerta esperándolo con orgullo del mejor. Le sonrió con demasiada dulzura, el corazón de Harry fallando, Harry mismo pensando ¿cuándo costaría cambiar su deseo para que Tom permanezca siempre a su lado?

Cenaron pastel de carne sin pasas, sin gritos ni amenazas, en medio de una mesa que ignoraba las manchas sangrientas en sus mangas, las sonrisas insanas en sus caras mientras sus dedos se juntaban. Se desvelaron en la oscuridad, hablando de todo y de nada, perdiéndose a sí mismos en la tercera noche, dejándolos a cuatro de que Tom se desapareciera entre las estrellas.

…

 _Había una vez un niño_

 _que le gustaba mucho matar._

 _¡No mataba por diversión,_

 _sino para quitarse de en medio a la frustración!_

 _No era tan niño. En realidad, tenía dieciséis,_

 _¿pero quién lo creería al verlo en su metro cincuenta y tres?_

 _¡Además era guapo, con una belleza angelical!_

 _Todos temían cuando ese ángel pudiera una lágrima derramar._

 _¿Quién cuidaría al pequeño durante las noches de tempestad?_

 _Una estrella escuchó una lágrima y abrió un portal,_

 _creando de un deseo una realidad._

 _Había una vez un niño_

 _que le gustaba mucho cantar._

 _¡Cantaba con esfuerzo y frustración,_

 _sólo porque anhelaba ser el mejor!_

 _¿Cuántas veces había oído,_

 _trastocando sus oídos,_

 _los gritos de aquellos que querían hundirlo?_

 _Ahora ellos se hundirían ante él,_

 _sólo un par de noches e iban a ver…_

 _…_

La nieve salpicaba el suelo empedrado de almas rotas y macabros juegos jamás ganados. Gota a gota de lágrimas blancas Harry caminaba con la cabeza alta, una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el pasaje secreto al cual se dirigía hoy.

Remus lo esperaba en Hogsmeade y Sirius estaría comprando chocolates, ¡nunca dejen suelto a Remus Black en Honeydukes si no querían quebrar la tienda! Lecciones mejor aprendidas de pequeño bajo fuertes reprimendas. Pero Harry no fue solo con su bufanda bronce al cuello, porque de su mano iba una serpiente tan sonriente que nadie creería que le pertenecía la bufanda verde al cuello.

—¡Harry, cariño! ¡Has traído a un amigo! —gritó Remus, abrazándolos a ambos con desespero—. Me alegra que estés feliz, bebé. ¿Cómo te trata el invierno?

—Cruel —y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sonriente firme como si no hubiera sido maltratado hacía sólo un rato—. Hace frío y necesito un abrigo nuevo. ¿Crees que Santa Claus se le ocurra este año un viaje a París?

Harry avanzó y la mano de Tom no soltó. Sirius llegó, con la vista cruel los examinó, y prosiguió a pagar todo y a Tom poner a prueba, decidiendo que era adecuado para estar con su hijo, arrancándole una mirada asombrada y un guiño fijo.

La navidad se acercaba con sus pinos decorados, los sangrepuras protestando que el Yule era más santo. Sirius se burló de ellos y fue perseguido, y Remus debió interceder para salvar la vida de su marido. Pasando de la mano bajo un muérdago, Harry atrajo a Tom a un beso tierno, que Tom transformó en salvaje empujándolo contra la pared que daba a la siguiente calle.

Y Sirius llegó a separarlos, gritando que su radar paternal estaba sintiendo cómo querían a su hijo desvirgar. Tom rió a carcajadas y Harry una bola de nieve le metió por la quijada.

La noche los atrapó en las mantas de la sala común, abrazados y unidos sin querer separarse aún, arrancándoles más deseos en silencio a una estrella, a tres noches de que Tom se marchara hacia ella.

…

 _Tom conoció a Harry una noche de primavera_

 _donde los grillos cantaban en la ladera_

 _de una bonita colina_

 _que llevaba al niño de vuelta a lo que conocía._

 _Tom se inclinó sobre él mirándolo dormir,_

 _pensando que los niños tan hermosos no deberían existir._

 _No en la tierra, como mortales,_

 _sino en los cielos, como deidades._

 _Harry abrió los ojos de piedras preciosas,_

 _dulzura inquebrantable en mejillas redondas,_

 _labios entreabiertos a los que Tom robó un beso_

 _antes de perderse en las estrellas con un soplo de viento._

 _…_

Tom acunó su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas amargas, la sangre salpicando las paredes blancas como guardas. Harry no quería lastimarlos tanto, pero ¡qué hacer si era a él a quien estaban amenazando con meter en un saco! Un loco llamado Fenrir le gustaba comer niños y los Slytherins más grandes habían obtenido la noticia con cariño.

¡Los odiaba tanto! Harry sólo quiso que dejaran de atacarlo, y de pronto todos ellos explotaron en llanto. Huesos rotos atravesando pieles y lenguas torcidas en bocas sin dientes, ¡Harry no dejaba de llorar porque sus sueños de navidad estaban apagándose! Pero Tom limpió sus lágrimas con besos de amante, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura adolescente.

—No temas, Harry —insistió Tom, con voz trémula cargada de pasión—. Eres más de lo que ellos podrían haber sido nunca.

Harry limpió sus lágrimas y tembló con el paisaje macabro, llevándose a Tom de allí antes de que llegaran con la enfermería para en Azkabán encerrarlos.

Pero gran sorpresa el discurso del director, diciendo que un intruso en Hogwarts había estado; ¡nadie podría a doce chicos de último año herir con un golpe de costado! Y todos entraron en caos y Harry quiso llorar, porque a dos noches de su presentación Tom iba a marcharse sin oírlo cantar.

…

 _Se inclinó ante su padre y pidió un poco de piedad;_

 _se inclinó ante su madre y pidió un poco de bondad._

 _Tom recibió ambas en su corazón enloquecido_

 _por estar enamorado de un niño que estaba vivo._

 _…_

—Harry, quiero que me prometas algo.

Harry temblaba de emoción, nervios haciéndolo saltar cada vez con más temblor. Tom lo sostuvo de las manos y apretó sus dedos, conteniendo las ganas de besarle en ese mismo momento.

—¡Lo que quieras, Tom!

—Luego de tu presentación vendrás conmigo.

Harry se silenció, todo su cuerpo se congeló. Tom lo sostuvo con fuerza de las manos, pero Harry tampoco huyó alejándose con asco.

—¡Tom! —y Harry sonrió, como si hubiera en él un sol—. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Iré contigo! ¡Iré contigo donde quieras, cuando quieras, como quieras!

Tom sonrió y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, besando sus labios muy lento, sintiendo la vida de Harry más valiosa que la propia estallando en luces hasta apagarse en una noche loca.

Harry fue a su ensayo y cantó con el corazón. Flitwick dijo que nunca lo había hecho mejor. Todos sus compañeros aplaudieron con sinceridad, y los golpes no quisieron ni siquiera llegar. Las sonrisas falsas dolían menos, y Harry era feliz con los dedos de Tom entre sus dedos.

La noche los sostuvo en un abrazo, piernas enredadas y besos esporádicos, Harry apenas conciliando el sueño por la expectativa de que faltaba una noche para que Tom se marchara, y fueran juntos de la mano hasta el alba.

…

 _Con bonitas luces se decoraba el árbol_

 _para conmemorar en una noche de hartazgo_

 _aquellos que sus vidas habían dado_

 _por del colegio defender el legado._

 _El director sonreía complacido_

 _con ver a sus alumnos muy unidos,_

 _ignorando que dos de ellos al mundo no pertenecían_

 _y gracias a ellos todos caerían._

 _…_

Las filas del coro se alinearon y Harry arregló una vez más sobre sus hombros el manto. Acomodó otra flor detrás de su oreja, observando sonriente a la multitud perpleja. Silenciados en muecas de espanto, ¿cómo podrían asustarse tanto? Sólo era un niño de blanco con manchas de sangre, ¡nada que no hubieran visto antes!

Los ojos en él se posaban, la música lentamente iniciaba. Harry comenzó su canción, un solo brotando de su corazón. Cantaba sobre la triste historia de una persona a la que mantendrán en sus memorias, un niño criado por amor y alejado de su familia por del mundo mágico el prejuicioso odio, siempre causándole dolor. Cantaba con pasión de dolor no olvidado, que poco a poco los haría estallar en llanto. Cantaba con pasión y con flores en sus dedos sobre un sueño que sintió tan, tan lejos. Cantaba sobre lágrimas derramadas sobre reabiertas heridas amargas.

Uno a uno, el público fue cayendo, de ojos de pena y enorme lamento. ¡Pobre niño con tanto sufrimiento! Y bajo las luces de navidad que envolvían su cuerpo, Harry Potter puso fin a todo el penar con un poco de fuego, para comenzar.

El fuego consumió a aquellos que habían herido alguna vez, poniendo a todo el colegio del revés. Gritos y llantos tras las puertas cerradas, Harry tomando la mano de Tom y marchándose por las ventanas.

Harry no tenía la culpa, ¿por qué tenerla? Él durante dieciséis años sólo había sido todo lo que nadie quiera. Pequeño e infantil, ¿quién podría creer cuando decía que sabía lo que era sufrir? Y Harry observó el cielo estrellado, noche azul pintándole los labios, Tom sosteniéndolo a su lado, abrazándolo, para esa noche partir juntos, sólo importando la felicidad que esperaba para sorprenderlos durante un buen rato.

…

 _Había una vez, en un colegio ideal,_

 _un grupo de niños que a Harry no paraban de golpear._

 _Lo golpeaban en los baños y los recreos,_

 _donde además insultaban hasta a sus abuelos._

 _¡Harry estaba harto de todos los días llorar!_

 _Y soñaba con de todo eso alejarse de una vez sin mirar atrás._

 _París y su torre Eiffel, donde el amor entre sus padres floreció;_

 _Italia y sus comidas, lo último que su padre antes de matarse visitó;_

 _¡alejarse de la vida era poco más que un sueño!_

 _Pero como era un mestizo, todos sabían que su vida tenía más que un precio._

 _Una noche de primavera un dios bajó de su reinado_

 _inclinándose sobre ojos verdes entrecerrados en un prado._

 _¡Qué guapo dios de labios hermosos!_

 _De ojos de cristales y expresión en reposo_

 _observándole con curiosidad,_

 _como si Harry de pronto lo fuera a atacar._

 _El dios no le dijo su nombre_

 _¡un beso le robó!_

 _dejó picando en sus labios_

 _la sensación del amor._

 _Harry supo que era diferente,_

 _¿qué persona se enamora de un dios omnipotente?_

 _Pero resultó que Tom era el dios de las estrellas,_

 _los deseos y las promesas,_

 _¡qué buena suerte haber deseado_

 _la felicidad después de tantos malos tratos!_

 _Tom lo acunó en brazos mientras lo llevaba_

 _al reino bajo el cual él reinaba._

 _Prometió obsequios y elegancia,_

 _un coro sólo para su voz cargada de magia._

 _Harry se despidió de sus padres en un sueño_

 _prometiéndoles que estaría bien,_

 _que no buscaran su cuerpo,_

 _que él no estaba muerto,_

 _¡que estaba más vivo que nunca_

 _en brazos que un dios que lo amaba en las penumbras!_

 _Y sus padres muchos años después con ellos se presentaron_

 _encontrándose con una familia de estrellas cantando._

 _Harry los abrazó con fuerza_

 _sabiendo que ellos estarían felices con él en el reino de las estrellas_

 _y besó a su esposo con fervor_

 _después de tantos años amándolo con la misma pasión._

 _En el reino de los vivos las luces de navidad destellaban_

 _compitiendo con estrellas de una noche en calma;_

 _Si una estrella fugaz decide pasar,_

 _¿pensarás bien tu deseo antes de soltar?_

 _¡Deseo, deseo!_

 _¡Un deseo solamente!_

 _¡Mucho cuidado con lo que se pide,_

 _porque se tiene en cuenta lo que se siente!_

 _Si pides paz y tu corazón quiere guerra_

 _no se puede jugar mal con las estrellas._

 _¡Ellas verán lo mejor de ti,_

 _y harán de lo peor lo más bonito hasta el fin!_

 _Sólo cierra los ojos, cruza los dedos_

 _y pide un deseo…_

 _quizá en este momento ya se esté cumpliendo._


End file.
